


In the Flesh

by Etaleah



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Image, Body Modification, Body Positivity, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Bribery, Consensual, Demons, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Genderbending, Hell, Human Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kinda, M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Sexy Times, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Supportive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Virgin Crowley (Good Omens), non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etaleah/pseuds/Etaleah
Summary: When the gender-binary bodies didn't fit, Crowley decided to design his own.





	In the Flesh

Crowley loved his human body.

Other demons had taken the first outfit off the rack, so to speak, but Crowley had waited. He bided his time, gathered materials, and thought long and hard until he was sure he knew what he wanted.

"Male or female?" asked the manager of the body shop in a bored tone.

"Male," said a demon.

"Female," said another.

To Crowley, this was like deciding whether you wanted to only be alive during the day or only be alive during the night. They each had their good points, and he was determined to have what he thought was the best of both.

When it was his turn, Crowley handed the manager a detailed sheet of paper. "I want one like this," he said.

The manager growled. "What do you think this is, a restaurant? Ain't no special requests here."

Crowley expected that. He bent down, took the handle of the bag he'd brought in with him, and hoisted it onto the counter. Curious, the manager opened it.

"Damn," they said. "Are these fresh?"

"The freshest, yeah." He was relieved to see the demon impressed. Animal corpses-turned-head coverings were a bitch to get, but they were undoubtedly the stuff that hellish bribes were made of. Crowley never understood why. _Being_ an animal was much more fun than having one squirming on top of your head or swarming around your eyes.

"Lemme see what I've got," the manager said. They disappeared into the back for so long that Crowley thought he'd been ditched. But no, here they came now with a body that appeared to be just the right size.

"Made some adjustments to this one so it should have what you want," they grumbled. "A vagina with no uterus or hymen, flat chest, six feet tall, small snake tattoo on the right temple, skinny legs, curvy hips, body hair 'round the arms and legs but none on the chest or face, plus a male voice and shoulders. I even threw in a few freckles to make you look nice and _cute_."

Crowley ignored the dig. "Great, perfect." He slipped it on—a perfect fit.

Just like coming home.

* * *

In six thousand years, Crowley had never tired of his body. He loved having curves he could admire in the mirror without the drag of periods, pregnancy, or fleshy lumps on his chest to weigh him down. He loved his voice and that he looked masculine enough for people to call him "sir" or "mister." He especially loved that he could be out in public thinking of all the things he'd love to do with a certain angel, and no one ever had to know.

He pressed his head back into the pillow and spread his legs as Aziraphale made his way down the flat chest and barren womb to the soft, warm folds that precious few souls knew existed between Crowley's legs.

"Not what I thought I'd see," Aziraphale murmured sweetly, fingers gently lifting the folds. "But beautiful nonetheless."

Crowley closed his eyes and smiled. In a matter of minutes, the person he loved most in the world would be inside him, filling him up as they shared the most personal, private parts of themselves for the first time, and Crowley would be able to look into Aziraphale's eyes as it happened. None of the sharp, painful sensation that came with being taken from behind. Just warmth and love as they held each other.

The angel he loved in the body he loved.

That, he thought, was what Heaven should be.


End file.
